The Night
by SineGloria
Summary: You're the bedtime story. The one that keeps the curtains closed. And I hope you're waiting for me cause I can make it on my own. I can make it on my own. Monochrome. Super-short practice for now, maybe updated later.


"Thanks, Ruby," Blake called as she staggered out of the car, perfectly inebriated after a night out with the girls. Most of them anyway. Ruby responded as she pulled her coat tighter around herself.

"Want me to wait here until you get inside? It's pretty cold out tonight, don't wanna get locked out and freeze."

Blake laughed in response. "No, I'm going to have a smoke before I go in. Besides, I can always call Weiss if need to." _Assuming Weiss would even come if she's woken up in the middle of the night by a drunken phone call._

Satisfied at Ruby's departure, Blake leaned against the wall by the building's front door and fished a box of cigarettes and a lighter out of her pocket. Her breath in the frozen air was as thick as the smoke she was craving as she lit one and finally let herself relax. Not that anything particularly stressful had happened that day, but Yang was…Yang, to be simple, and she was even more Yang-like when they were drinking. The energy around her was always high.

As the cigarette finally burnt out, and feeling a bit more sober now in the cold, she forced herself up, denying the urge to stay for another despite the weather. Her key made short work of the front door, and the elevator slowly rumbled its way to the third floor and the hallway finally, eventually, led her to the door to her, _to their_, apartment. She shook off her plain black heels just inside the door as she took in the dark room before her. Drunken hands practically tore the bow from her head to free her ears and her pea coat somehow made its way to an undignified heap on the couch. Weiss would undoubtedly have words about that in the morning.

As always, the dark was no trouble for her as she weaved her way to the bathroom to wash up briefly. It was small, perhaps, but certainly nicer than what she had leaving with the sisters in their old place. Following the example of her coat and shoes, her vest and shirt took to the floor on her way to the bedroom, as quietly as she could be in her current state. As she closed the door behind her she was met with one of her most and least favorite sights: her girlfriend, the beautiful but ever-angry Weiss Schnee, looking so _alone_ on her side of the large bed. Blake continued to shed her leggings as she headed to the closet to don her yukata.

Finally she flopped onto the bed less gracefully than she would care to admit, and certainly less gracefully than Weiss would prefer. She was undoubtedly awake by this point. "Hey, Weiss" Blake greeted with a sigh, trying to slip under the covers with a little more dignity.

The white-haired girl refused to turn and look at her, if anything stiffening her back even more. "You're late," she nearly spat in response.

"I'm sorry, I got caught up a little bit." She rested a hand on Weiss's shoulder, which she quickly shook off. Blake grinned behind her girlfriend's back.

Weiss gasped as she was pulled into a hug from behind. "What are you-?"

"It seems your shoulder is a bit cold tonight. So I'm warming you up."

"That was terrible, you know. You sound like Yang," Weiss replied trying to sound bitter, but the older girl knew her too well not to pick up the repressed smile in her voice.

Blake placed a wet kiss on the back of her neck and pulled the smaller girl closer to her. "I love you, Weiss," she murmured, and relaxed her grip again.

"Blake…"

She was already asleep by the end of her thought, dreaming of Princesses and stage lights.

* * *

**AN: Okay, just something short. Super short. This sort of came to me in relation to a larger thing I've been planning/thinking about (and started a little work on), but doesn't really have a big place within the larger story (would take place after a point where I'm planning to end the "main" story and continue the AU with various one-shots and things), and in its current state doesn't depend on the rest of the story or AU. Hell, this chapter doesn't even have to take place in an AU at all (but it will tie in if I continue it, which I may a little bit). Really this more of a writing exercise for me since I honestly don't write enough. Anyway, it's been really cold here (-30 Fahrenheit yesterday after windchill, -13 before), which helped put me in the mood for this. Following the title-naming trend I'll be using for the rest of the AU, this is The Night by Morphine.**


End file.
